Hyde Kido/Quotes
Character Introduction * Get in my way, and I'll get rid of you! * I can feel the air vibrating... Battle Quotes * "Shadow!" (performing Shadow Scare at end of 5B) * "Shadow Scare!" ''(performing Shadow Scare at end of 5B) * "Impairling Shadow!" * "Scatter in silence!" * "Bloom in the abyss!" * ''"Shred!" * "Split the sky!" * "Consume!" * "Cut you down!" * "How's that!?" * "Slash!" * "Shackle!" * "Hot! Hot! Hot!" (burn status) * "P-Poison?!" (poison status) * "Whaaaa?!" (Throw whiff) * "Not a chance!" (Throw escape) * "Let me go!" (Throw escape) * "I see you!" (Reject Guard) * "You watching? Infinite Rift!" (Using EX Vacant Shift) * "Are you ready? Countless blades shall carve your flesh!" ''(Using EX Vacant Shift) * "Cut though everything! Vacant Shift!" (Using EX Vacant Shift) * ''"Vacant!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Shift!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Cut you down!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "First!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Second!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Third!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "One!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Two!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Three!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "Fire!" (Using Black Orbiter) * "Orbiter!" (Using Black Orbiter) * "Try this on!" (Using Black Orbiter or EX Black Orbiter) * "Swallow that hole!" (Using Black Orbiter or Ex Black Orbiter) * "Black Orbiter!" (Using Black Orbiter or Ex Black Orbiter) * "Slash through!" (Using Pale Bringer) * "Dark Lotus!" (Using Dark Lotus) * "Devour!" (Using Dark Lotus) * "Explode!" (Using Dark Lotus) * "Sinister!" (Using Bend Sinister) * "One more!" (Using Bend Sinister) * "Fly!" (Using Red-Clad Cleaver) * "Gotcha!" ''(Using Red-Clad Cleaver or successful grab) * "Cleaver!" (Using Red-Clad Cleaver) * ''"Come on, get over here!" (idle) * "That all you got?" (Defending) * "Not good!" (taking damage) * "Come on!" (taking damage) * "Up we go!" (recovering) * "Yikes!" (recovering) * "I don't think so!" (Cross Burst) * "Stop!" (Cross Burst) * "My... bad..." (Down) * "Now, I'm mad!" (remaining player) * "It's not over yet!" (remaining player) * "You see that?" (6k damage) * "How was that?" (8k damage) * "You want more?" (10k damage) * "Like the shroud of darkness... Crimson Edge!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Now, I'm serious. Pale Bringer!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Going all out....Slash Through.....Rupture!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Obvious! Pale Bringer! Hah!!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Your eternal rest... Gyre Vortex!" ''(when using Distortion Skill, Gyre Vortex) * "''Cut through the end of time... Gyre Vortex!" (when using Distortion Skill, Gyre Vortex) * "It all rests on this!" (following up with Distortion Skill Duo) * "It ends here!" (following up with Distortion Skill Duo) * "Manifestation!" (activating Resonance Blaze) * "EXS Unleashed!" (activating Resonance Blaze) * "I'm not finished! Better not die on me! Raging Roar!" (when using Astral Skill, Raging Roar) Assist Quotes * "Linne!" (When calling on Linne to assist) * "Let's go, Linne!" (When calling on Linne to assist) * "Old Man!" (When calling on Waldstein to assist) * "Keep up, Old Man!" (When calling on Waldstein to assist) * "Harada!" (When calling on Orie Ballardiae to assist) * "Don't overdue it!" (When calling on Orie Ballardiae to assist) * "Ruby!" (When calling on Ruby Rose to assist) * "You're up, Ruby!" (When calling on Ruby Rose to assist) * "Help me out, Narukami!" (When calling on Yu Narukami to assist) * "Narukami!" (When calling on Yu Narukami to assist) * "Let's do this. Ragna!" (When calling on Ragna the Bloodedge to assist) * "Ragna!" (When calling on Ragna the Bloodedge to assist) * "Carmine!" (When calling on Carmine to assist) * "Gordeau!" (When calling Gordeau to assist) * "Merkava!" (When calling Merkava to assist) * "Vatista!" (When calling Vatista to assist) * "Yuzu!" (When calling Yuzuriha to assist) * "Get 'em, Yuzu!" (When calling Yuzuriha to assist) * "Mika!" (When calling Mika to assist) * "Seth!" (When calling Seth the Assassin to assist) * Heart!" (When calling Heart to assist) * "Yumi!" (When calling Yumi to assist) * "Let's see you dance!" (When calling Yumi to assist) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: ''Cut straight through and take’em down. You got a problem with that? :Hyde: Not at all. That’s what I always do. Noel Vermillion :Noel: Please surrender, there's no need for us to fight. :Hyde: Yeah... I don't think that's gonna work. Sorry. Iron Tager :Hyde: Are you ready for my real strength? :Tager: Calm down, rookie. First, we have to analyze the enemy's movements. Mai Natsume :Hyde: Stand back! I can't let a girl lead the charge. :Mai: Uh, hehehehe. Thanks, but, uh, well, that's a can of worms. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Hyde: ''I don't pull my punches. No promises you won't get caught up in the crossfire. :Yu : Not a problem! Don't hold back on my account, Persona! Naoto Shirogane :Hyde: So you think you can control my power? :Naoto S.: Not an issue. I have a plan. Aegis Tohru Adachi :Adachi: Go get 'em, kiddo. You look like a real rabble-rouser. :Hyde: I am! --Hey, you're fighting too, you know! Under Night In-Birth Linne :Hyde: Don't worry, I'll protect you! :Linne: Hmph. That's MY line, you amateur. Waldstein :Waldstein: I can feel it now! My blood is boiling! :Hyde: Geez. Don't give yourself a heart attack old man. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Let's go, Kido. Think you're ready? :Hyde: Whenever you are, Harada. Vatista :Hyde: Guess I’ll have to hit you with everything I’ve got! :Vatista: No worries. I’ll sure you you’ll survive. Seth the Assassin :Seth: Let's see how well your Insulator cuts. :Hyde: Just watch. Time to go to work! Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: C'mon, Hyde. Show Big Sis how cool you are. :Hyde: Sure! Just watch me! Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Well now, have you finally decided to join our side? : Hyde: Hell no. Now focus on the fight. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Hyde: ''If you're scared, you can just stand back and watch. :Ruby: Same to you, Hyde. You don’t have to fight if you’re scared of me showing you up. :Hyde: Roger tha-! W-wait, hold on! Blake Belladonna :Blake: I don't fight for the sake of violence. :Hyde: I'm just trying to put on the fire here. Gimme a break... Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Please accept my love! :Hyde: You're not...asking me out, are you? Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: I will show you the path of the shinobi. :Hyde: Just don't hurt-- Hold up, you're a ninja?! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Prepare yourselves for an all-out war! :Hyde: Yeah! Wait, no, that sounds nuts! Generic * Move. I can handle this alone. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Hyde: ''Sorry, I don't have any more time to waste on you! :Ragna: Ha, kid's got some stones. Noel Vermillion :Noel: I-I'm sorry! I should have held back! :Hyde: Why apologize? They had it coming. Iron Tager :Hyde: Is that all you got? That's disappointing. :Tager: Still so green, but you got potential. Mai Natsume :Mai: That settles it, huh? :Hyde: Yeah, thanks to you. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Hyde: ''So that's the power of the bond, huh? :Yu: Yeah. This is my-- no, our power! Naoto Shirogane :Hyde: We won. What the hell are you? :Naoto S.: Heh, nothing special. Just a detective. Aegis : Hyde: Umm... Are you sure about that? : Aegis: Don't worry. That won't kill ya. Tohru Adachi :Adachi: I like your spirit! That's how kids should be! :Hyde: Still not gonna fight for you, man. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Linne: ''Beyond lies only the darkness of night. :Hyde: If you're not ready for it, then go home. Waldstein :Hyde: This is the essence of my power. :Waldstein: Hehehe. And you say I get worked up. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Phew, that was...quite an extracurricular. :Hyde: Man, I miss the days when school was all we had to worry about. Vatista :Hyde: Sorry. I’ve never been good at holding back. :Vatista: Well you still have your body, so you should be okay. Seth the Assassin :Hyde: So, worthy enough for you? :Seth: What a joke. That was nothing to be proud of. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: You've gotten so strong. Big Sis is so proud of you. :Hyde: Hey, cut it out, Yuzu! Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: You've grown into quite the man. I like it. : Hyde: Pfft. I can't deal with you. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Aww, it's over? It was starting to get fun. Aww, too bad. :Hyde: Understand now? Even Lady Luck has given up on you. Blake Belladonna :Hyde: It was self-defense. Don't hold it against me. :Blake: Maybe from your perspective. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Love has been served with all of our hearts! :Hyde: You know what you're about, I'll give you that... Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: This is the path I've chosen. :Hyde: Still getting serious ninja vibes here... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Now to interrogate them. :Hyde: Righ-- gah! No, dammit, calm down! Generic * "And stay down!" * "That wasn't even a warm up." * "You guys weren't half-bad yourself." * "If I were you, I'll be cursing my luck right now." * "No battle is endless!" (Win by time out) * "Almost had me there!" (Win by time out) * "What the hell?" (Lose by time out) * Ugh. Seriously?" (Lose by time out) * "Are you hurt? Don't push yourself too hard." (With a random partner) * "Looks like we were a cut above." (With a random partner) Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: ''Go home, kid. From here on out, your life's on the line. :Hyde: Little too late to worry about that. It has been ever since that fateful night... Noel Vermillion :Noel: What sort of world is this... ? How long must we keep fighting? :Hyde: It doesn't matter. We just have to take this as far as we can. Iron Tager :Hyde: Man, what the hell is with you? “Green” this, “rookie” that… Come at me and I’ll show you just how strong I am. :Tager: You just proved my point, Rookie. A soldier who ignores the battlefield to focus on himself is second-rate. Watch your opponents, the flow of battle, and above all, your allies. Only then can you call yourself strong. Mai Natsume :Hyde: Sorry, I shouldn't have underestimated you just because you're a girl. I won't tell you to stay back anymore. Let's fight together! :Mai: S-Sure! I look forward to working with you! (Well, that wasn't really what I was getting at earlier, but... Hmm...) ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''The "EXS", huh... I can't see any limit to its power... Just how strong is it? :Hyde: Woah! Just don't jump in front of me like that! I mean, you're good, but my right hand won't listen to me. Naoto Shirogane :Naoto S.: Your powers were more intense than I had predicted. If you take so much as one wrong step, we risk serious injury. :Hyde: Don't take this the wrong way, but you shouldn't come near me. I haven't been able to control my power since I got here...and I don't want to hurt you. Aegis Tohru Adachi :Hyde: Can you at least pretend to take this seriously!? You're a responsible adult, right? Or is that suit just for show? :Adachi: I'm so damn tired of pretending... And I gave up that label a long time ago... ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Hyde: ''I can take care of myself, Linne. Let me continue to fight by your side. :Linne: Do whatever you want. Just don't become a sacrifice. Waldstein :Hyde: What now, old man? Still wanna treat me like a kid? :Waldstein: Don't make me laugh boy. You're barely breaking out of your shell. Talk to me again when your arms are the size of your torso. Orie Ballardiae :Hyde: Geez, this is weird... Never thought I’d be fighting alongside you, Harada. :Orie: P-Please keep this a secret from everyone in the class. Vatista :Hyde: Man, I just wanna go home already… How much longer are the two of us gonna have to fight? :Vatista: To borrow a human phrase, “God only knows.” Though, “A bad idea is worse than none at all” may also apply. Seth the Assassin :Seth: Unrefined, sluggish, and worst of all, naive. You really think you're worthy of carrying the Insulator-- the Night Blade's masterpiece? :Hyde: I do. I can carry anything the Night Blade throws at me. Including Linne's wish. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Hey, Hyde, gimme a back massage. Oh, and I'm thirsty, so bring me some tea. And don't forget the rice crackers! :Hyde: Ugh... I swear, Yuzu, you're unbelievable... Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Aww, what a waste. With the Insulator, you could bend the Night to your will. : Hyde: If that's a joke, I'm not laughing. I've put my life on the line to prevent that from ever happening. Me and the Princess of the Night Blade both. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Hyde: ''Whether here or in the Hollow Night, I can't avoid fighting. Sorry, Ruby. I'd like yur help, but I don't want to subject you to these endless attacks. :Ruby: Naw, it's okay! As a Huntress, it's my duty to help those in need! Besides...it's kind of exciting! Hehe. ♪ Blake Belladonna :Blake: It's just constant fighting, both here and at home... I just want a little rest. :Hyde: We both just want boring lives. But I guess we've got a lot more suffering to do. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: So that's what you can do... That's really cool! Try not to burn yourself out, though. :Hyde: I'm trying. But there are some things worth giving my all for. I can't half ass anything when the stakes are so high. Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: As two people who entrust themselves into the night. I think we get along quite well. Though I'm still immature in my training, I hope we can continue to work together. :Hyde: Th-That's awfully polite of you, thanks...But seriously, you are a ninja, right? Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: You're no ordinary schoolboy... Do you intend to do something with all that power? :Hyde: Who knows? For now, I can at least keep the people close to us safe. Generic * "Sorry but there's something I must do. And I can't lose until it's done." * "So you guys really aren't Amnesia? Then we have no reason to fight anymore." * "I'm sure we both have our reasons to fight. So you should know why I can't back down." * "All I wanted was a normal life. But as long as I have this power, it seems like trouble will always find me." * "I don't know how to hold back in a fight. I hate to ask, but can I count on you to hold me back when I go too far? It's not like I want to do it." * "Holy shit. If I try to take them on alone, I wouldn't be here right now." * "I owe you one. I need to do some training." Category:Quotes